At Last!
by XxFreak-ShowxX
Summary: at long last, what every Rod and Nicky fan has dreamed of: They are together! yayyyyy
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I do not own Avenue Q, If I did there would be NO Ricky -------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Ricky I didn't expect to see you here." Nicky had answered the door. He knew he shouldn't be annoyed to see Rod's boyfriend, this was Rods house anyway.  
"Is Rod here? I need to talk to him." asked Ricky "Ya." answered Nicky, he moved aside to let Ricky in "Rod! Ricky's here." Rod came out from the kitchen drying his hands on a tea towel. "Hi Ricky." said Rod happily, pecked Ricky on the cheek.  
"I'm gonna go to the store." mumbled Nicky, he walked out the door. Why was he angrey? He shouldn't care if Ricky dropped by unanounced. Nicky sighed and kicked at a small rock. Rod was sappose to stay home and watch a video with him tonight. It wouldn't be any fun if Ricky was there. Nicky hadn't taken any money to go to the store with. He continued kicking the rock until he lost it in the street. Nicky defetadly stared at the ground and decided he had to go home eventually. Oddly Rickys car was not parked outside the apartment. Rod was sobbing on the couch with about 100 tissues littering the ground around him when Nicky walked in. "R...Rod, what happend?" asked Nicky "Ricky broke up with me!!!!!" wailed Rod throwing more tissue on the ground. Nicky moved over to the couch and sat down beside Rod. He wrapped his arms around Rod, trying to comfort him.  
"Rod I'm so sorry! That's terrible." said Nicky softly, he has trying to comfort Rod as much as he could.  
"Oh Nicky! I don't know why." sobbed Rod, buring his face into Nicky's shoulder.  
"It's ok Rod. He wasn't worth it, you deserve way better than that loser!" said Nicky "Y...You think?" asked Rod, trying his best to wipe away his tears.  
"You bet!" answered Nicky hugging Rod close "Let's go out for a drink, just you and me, it'll make you forget."  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Rod.  
"Sure! It'll make you feel better." answered Nicky. 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Avenue Q Rating: 14A ---------------------------------------------------------------

20 minits and a clothing change later Rod and Nicky were sitting at the local bar. "I don't know if a beer will do it in this case. I'll get you something alittle stronger." said Nicky leaving Rod to go up to the bar.  
"What'll it be?" asked the bartender "Two martinis" said Rod. He took the drinks to the table and gave one to Rod. "I don't even like drinking." mutterd Rod. He glared at the glass before dowing the martini, much too fast.  
"I think I'll get another." Said Rod "Take them slower buddy!" explained Nicky as he watched Rod walk up to the bar. 4 martinis later Rod was stumbaling as he wen't to get a 6th and slurring his words. Nicky got up and stopped him. He grapped Rods arms and held him in place.  
"I think you've had enough." laughed Nick "Is there anything other than another drink you want before I take you home?" Rod's moter skilles had practacly shut down and everything was blurry and ran together. He blinked at Nickys words and smiled.  
"Yessss." slurred Rod, he draped his harms over Nicky's shoulders. "I want you to kiss me." Nicky's eveys widend now that his best friends face was an inch from his own. Nicky licked his lips and shifted his eyes away. He knew he should push Rod away. This wasn't right, especially when Rod was drunk. No matter how difficult it was for Nicky to comprehend, Nicky kneww that he wanted to kiss Rod. The desire was damn near overwealming!  
"Please Nicky." begged Rod. Nicky tried to look away. Suddenly he slamed his lips against Rod's. Rod wimperd at the rough treatment but it felt so good! Nicky moved back slightly, his lips just barly touching Rods as he took in the oxygen he now desperatly needed. Rods arms sid up to the back of Nicky's head and pushed him closer for another kiss. Heasatently Nicky removed Rod's arms and pulled back from the kiss. "You've had way too much to drink. I'm taking you home." said Nicky, grabbing Rods hand he pulled him towards the door. "Bye bye everyone." called Rod as Nicky pulled him out the door. Rod sighed contently and leaned his head on Nickys shoulder while Nicky lead him home.  
"Ok it's late, we should sleep." sighed Nicky. He locked the door behind them once they were both in the apartment. Rod pressed against Nicky,kissing him again. "I don't wanna" he whined childishly. Nicky led him to the bedroom. Rod giggled "Should I take my cloths off now?" he asked. Nicky blushed feirsly "No..........well yes but just your shirt. You need to go to sleep now." said Nicky akwardly. Rod gripped Nickys arm.  
"Will you stay with me? In the same bed?" asked Rod hopefully. Nicky nodded, it was useless to argue with Rod. He took of his shirt and crawled into bed beside Rod. It was hard considering it was a single bed. "Just a second." said Nicky. He got up and pushed their beds together, then settled back in beside Rod comfortably. Rod was allready drifting off to sleep. Nicky blushed in the dark before he wrapped his arms around Rod and cuddled him. He wonderd why this felt so right as sleep claimed him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Avenue Q Rating: 14A ----------------------------------------------------------------

Rod woak up with a splitting headache. He moaned and rolled over, trying to burry his head under a pillow. He ended up rolling onto of Nicky.  
"Nicky?" asked Rod groggily. Nicky mumbled someothing uncomprehendable and snuggled closer to the body that was now ontop of him.  
"Nicky!" exclaimed Rod moving off of him hurridly. Nothing made sense! What happend last night? Rod couldn't remember. Wait, why was he worried? Hadn't this been his dream for so long? To wake up beside Nicky. Rod smiled happily despite the hangover. Rod started kissing Nicky, dusting his face repeatedly with light, teasing kisses. Nicky moaned in his sleep and slowly opend his eyes.  
"Good morning." laughed Rod he was just so happy!  
"So last night did happen." mused Nicky aloud. He sat up and pulled Rod into a close embrace "It's good to know that even when your sober you still want to touch me." said Nicky, he kissed Rob passionatly "I was afraid it was just the alcohal."  
"No." said Rod. He kissed Nicky again. "I love you." admitted Rod. It felt so good to finally say it!  
"Really? I love you too." said Nicky softly "I wish I would have realised that sooner." "What happend liast night?" asked Rod "I can't rember anything past the third martini, did we......"  
"No." said Nicky his blush returning "I couldn't do that to you when you were drunk."  
"oh. ok." said Rod, he almost sounded disapointed, yet relieved. He glanced over at the clock "Oh I have to ne at work!" Rod got up and kissed Nicky lightly.  
"uhhhh.....are you going to stay here while I get dressed?" asked Rod, it was his turn to blush a light crimsin. "Well yes." said Nicky smiling suggestivly "Nicky! shoo I need to get dressed." said Rod, it wasn't possible for him to blush more at this point. "But I want to look!" protested Nicky "Nicky!" whined Rod "Ok, ok I'm going." laughed Nicky. Rod looked so cute when he was embaressed! He left the room and settled down on the couch. In 20 minits Rod was out and fully clothed in a grey striped suite.  
"Text me ok? I have to go now. I'll try to get off early." said Rod, he hurridly kissed Nicky and headed out the door. Nicky laied back on the couch and sighed contently. This was bliss! He really wished he has realized his feelings for Rod sooner. Nicky smiled, he really wanted to do something for Rod now. "Wow this place is really a mess." said Nicky to himself. He got a bag and started cleaning up. Wow he hadn't done this in a long time. This could take awhile ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rod settled into his desk. This morning had been the best ever! He absently doodled Nickys name over and over again on a paper he hoped wasn't important. A little bing sound went off and Rod pulled out his phone to check his messages. He had one from Nicky, it read : Where is the cleaning stuff?  
before Rod could answere that he got another one that read: How much stuff do we put in the washing machine?  
Rod laughed, which got him a few old looks from his co workers. He text back: You don't have to clean up, but if you must try the cleaning stuff is under the kitchen sink. You put one capfull of liquid detergent per load in the washing machine. Rod would not use anything short of full sentances and correct grammer, even on text messages. Nicky on the other hand was terrible for chatspeak. The messige back that Rod recieved was: Kthx! Luv you hope u have a good day 3 It was so hard for Rod to not laugh so he coverd his mouth with his hand and text back: I love you too, be carefull, don't get bleach on the carpet. "uhhh.....excuse me?" said a man that was in front of Rod's desk.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want something?" asked Rod.  
"Yes, we had an apointment to discuss my investments." reminde the man.  
"Yes, right. What's your name?" asked Rod. He felt the effects of being hungover again. It was going to be a long day. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Avenue Q rating: 14A ------------------------------------------------------------

Rod was so happy to be going home! He got to go home to Nicky, of corse he did everyday but todat was diffrent! Todat was special, today was amazing! Today he know when he went home he could kiss Nicky and tell him how much he loved him.  
"Honey I'm home." he called cheesly, giggling afterwards. He had always wanted to say that.  
"Hi Rod!" called Nicky, he walked out of the kitchen and kissed Rod gently. Rod practacly melted into the touch. Nicky held him there for a minute befor letting go.  
"I wanted to do something special so I cleaned up, I can't cook so I orderd chinese food that should be here soon." said Nicky happily "It's not really amazing but I tried."  
"No It's perfect! Thank you Nicky." said Rod reassuringly "It's great that I don't have to cook or clean tonight." Nicky kissed Rod again, pushing him against the door. Rod made small moaning noises when Nicky pushed his toung into his mouth. Rod pulled Nicky closer and made the kiss deeper. Nicky kissed Rod's neck and pulled lightly athis shirt. Sadly, the doorbell rang, meaning the food was here.  
"awwwww." said Rod moving away from the door. He opend the door and tried not to glare at the interuption.  
"here's your order sir." said the youth in a green and white outfit. Nicky pushed open the door wider and wrapped his arms around Rods waist from behind.  
"How much?" asked Rod. He couldn't help but blush at the unexpected touch.  
"50." said the youth, giving Rod and Nicky THAT look. In return for THAT look, Rod glareddaggers at him and handed him a fifty.  
"What no tip?" asked the delievery boy "NO!" snapped rod grabbing the food and slaming the door in the boys face. Nicky held his sides as he burst out laughing.  
"It's not funny! he gave us THAT look." grumbled Rod, oh how he hated that look.  
"So?" laughed Nicky "People are gonna look at us like that all the time."  
"I don't like it." said Rod carrying the food into the kitchen. Nicky smiled and pulled Rod into a kiss.  
"I think it's a worthy sacrifice." admitted Nicky trying to no laugh. Nicky's mood made Rod smile.  
"Let's eat ok." suggested Rod. The food wasn't too bad for all the trouble it had caused.  
"The best thing about ordering in is no dishes!" said Nicky throwing his take out box into the trash. Rod couldn't help but to laugh at that. " I still can't believe yo cleaned up at all!" said Rod happily tosssing his box away too. "It was a great surprise."  
"Good. I don't know if I can do it again though." laughed Nicky. "So it's a preatty good night then"  
"Yes it's great." agreed Rod "I was aiming for perfection, but thats preatty damn hard to pull off." teased Nicky, he had never felt this happy before.  
"You could eaisly make it perfect." said Rod, leaning in to kiss Nicky. He held the kiss as long as possible.  
"I could?" asked Nicky breathlessly. Rod nodded and lead him towards the bedroom. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Avenue Q rating: 14A ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicky was surprised when he woak up and it was 5am. He blinked at the clock and snuggled close to the warm body in bed beside him. Nicky barly knew 5am existed! Yet he wasn't tierd at all. Rod looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, it made Nicky smile. He traced little hearts on rods back with his fingers, Rod mumbled something and turned onto his back. Nicky laughed and layed his head down on Rods chest. From now on everythining would be wonderful 


End file.
